


Wondering

by sneezebag



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezebag/pseuds/sneezebag
Summary: A question he's never asked, an answer she's never realized.
Relationships: Arita Mayu/Ginti
Kudos: 2





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just missed this fandom.
> 
> Disclaimer: if DP was mine, maybe we get a movie or Season 2. Alas, all I can offer you is this drabble.

A black cat purring on a schoolgirl's lap. The air between a girl and a man wiping down a counter can be debatably companionable silence or tension dissipating like a turtle, "How do you not get bored? You clean, serve drinks, give out punishment, then what? Is there something you even do on your spare time?"

The man looks up, not in anger but in quickly escalating irritation. "All the things you mentioned, they're things I do on my spare time."

A pout. "Well, that's all you ever do."

Eyebrows raise. "Is there something I am supposed to be doing?"

Face looking down on the black cat she's been caressing lifts up with eyes looking at him with the unspoken question. 

"That's all I'm supposed to do. I can't expect someone like you who based your purpose and worth to understand that."

Indignation. "Well, that's really sad that it's all you've known. It's kind of boring" 

"Boring?" 

"It's no fun when all we do around here is to judge on all these people. They shouldn't just be judged for what their circumstances had been when they died." 

The man huffs, "Boring it is to an insipid human like you caring about things humans care about, my work and also of the other arbiters are significant undertakings of a grand design. We can only choose wisely for each individual with their final fate, but these things we judge them for are things they did on their own will."

Eyebrows furrowed, she pulls Memine to her, docile on her arms. The cat purrs softly, resting its head on the crook of her neck. 

Even with the intense frustration written all over her face, he says nothing, proceeds to prepare Viginti, his dominion, for its coming guests. There is no one to be expected in the coming moments, but there will always be someone coming in. Can't have fellow arbiters *or* superiors thinking he's anything short of impeccable. 

In the meanwhile she ponders more, tenderly stroking Memine and leaning back on where she's seated. She seems to be coming to terms with something, coming to understand something. 

"Well..."  
"Well?"  
The light beside her softens the smile on her face as she hides it by cuddling the cat close to her face. "You did tell me you didn't really let people stay here. Sorry for calling you boring. Getting to know you and letting me do stuff around here has been great."

He stills, unsure what to say. The cat meowing, however faint, breaks the tension. He only looks at these two dozing on his chairs. With everything in place except for these two loitering, he's an impulse from mouthing off, getting the girl to stand in attention for whoever they appraise next for whatever transgressions they had when they were in the mortal realm. 

He lets them be. He ruminates on what she left out there, in the air. A conclusion she had arrived to, throwing him off of what that entails for him and whether it is a point he considers valid. He simply moves on, vigilant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
